In previous admission control solutions for General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or Enhanced General Packet Radio Service (EGPRS), the admission control is performed by predetermine a strictly limited number of users allowed per packet data channel. Alternatively, if Ericsson Instant Talk is used, the admission control may be performed with regard to guaranteeing a certain bitrate. The multimedia telephony standard MMTel is a driver for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services in Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), based on packet switched data.
According to previously used solutions, no regard is taken how much of the total resource a user is using for VoIP. Users with bad radio propagation conditions will need a bigger part of the total resource than a user with good radio propagation conditions. Further there is no functionality for when to allow or deny circuit switched services to take resources from packet switched services.